


Moving on

by MansiJain



Series: Love me or Hate me [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Consensual Kink, M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Sometimes dead do not remain dead... HP/DM, ASP/ SM. Fourth part of Love me or Hate me.





	

**_Title: LMHM 4- Moving on_ **

**_Summary: Sometimes dead do not remain dead..._ **

_**Pairings: HP/DM, SM/ASP** _

**_Chapter-1_ **

**_Unexpected visitors_ **

Harry's eyes open slowly when he feels sun's warm says graze his cheeks. He rubs his eyes and turns to the other side before pulling the blanket just under his chin. When he realizes that Draco is already awake and is staring at him, he blinks, confused as to why Draco is awake so early in the morning. Draco is propped on his elbows.

Although his eyes are gazing at him, they were far away. There is a very soft smile on his face and Harry stares, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Draco" Harry murmurs and Draco jerks back, blinking rapidly, "Where were you lost?"

Draco shakes his head and his cheekbones tinge red.

"Nowhere." He replies blankly and Harry frowns. After staring silently somewhere beyond Harry for a couple of minutes, Draco crawls out of the bed. Harry stares, confused and irritated. He hasn't done anything to deserve this. Draco has been behaving strangely for some days now. Harry doesn't understand the problem. 

Draco never shares it with Harry.

"Draco. What is the matter? You have been a bit irritated for some days now. Tell me at-least so that I can apologize for what I did to offend you this time."

The blonde has already crawled out of the bed. He stares at Harry with red cheeks. Harry is truly shocked now. What has embarrassed Draco so much?

"Nothing. I am already running late. I have to check the inventory and brew the potions that have finished." Draco replies curtly and flees towards the bathroom, leaving Harry staring at him with frustrated eyes.

Harry follows him inside. The door is closed but unlocked and he opens it "I thought you had hired Celia to take care of your shop."

"Only when I am not there, Harry. When I am at school and can't attend the shop, only then she takes care of it. It's not like that I have anything else to do when I am not brewing. You are always busy." The man replies and Harry stares incredulously. 

"Go away." Draco says after a bit, still in his shirt and pajamas.

Harry frowns, "Why?"

"Why what. I am showering and I want privacy." Draco replies a bit incredulously, still standing beside the bath tub.

"What is really the matter with you Draco?" Harry mutters, his voice on the edge now, "I can't resolve it if you don't tell me."

Draco sighs and mutters, "Just leave Harry. I am getting late." His silver eyes are as irritated as Harry feels himself. 

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Harry asks again and Draco looks at him, his eyes blank.

"No." Draco's voice is adamant and sharp and Harry knows that nothing Harry says would change Draco's mind, "Are you going to leave? Don't you remember you have to check Marcus's wand today? Not to mention, you have to speak to Albus and Scorpius about their treatment towards Marcus. After that, you have your lectures too. You had decided to resume them."

Draco's words are a bit mocking and furious. Harry doesn't understand why that is so he simply stares before murmuring, "How will I know the problem if you don't answer?" 

"You should know me enough to know what I want. If you don't, I am not going to tell you. Now leave and let me shower in peace. I have an apothecary to take care." Draco replies, his voice edging towards furious. 

"All right then. Suit yourself." Harry mutters, frustrated and Draco huffs before literally dragging Harry towards the door and out of it before locking the door this time. Harry is left staring at the closed door, wondering what he is missing.

XXXX

Draco mutters to himself "Bloody thick. Does not understand anything at all." He has taken his shower and tried to cool off. It's good that Harry was no-where to be seen. Perhaps the man had gone to take a shower in some other room or to check on Marcus's wand. He has a million and one things to do. 

Draco is the only one he doesn't understand. 

He would have continued grumbling to himself if his eyes had not fallen on the men sitting in his drawing room, staring at his fireplace. The men who are supposed to be dead for more than a decade.

"Hello Draco. How are you?" He wonders if he is dreaming. Lupin is dead. Last Draco knew, both Lupin and Black were dead.

"Hello, dear nephew. How are you?" Black mutters and Lupin glares at the man before walking towards Draco slowly.

"Hello. Are you out of shock yet?"

Draco shakes his head and continues to gape at them. The man continues "My son is out with your kids. Where is Harry? It's better if we talk in front of him."

"Draco, I thought you were in a hurry. Why are you still standing here? Who are you-"Harry calls. He must have been walking towards his study and of course, his jaw falls in utter shock when his eyes finally fall on their guests.

"I don't believe it. How is this even possible?" Harry mutters, clearly shocked and Black who was grinning on his couch stands up with a jerk and walks towards them, his eyes apologetic and serious now.

"I think we must talk."

XXXX


End file.
